demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ianto Montoya
Ianto Montoya is a son of Apollo,Ianto's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 663. and a protagonist of the Precursor Arc. He appears in the plots The Hand of Doom, The Ronin War, Rise of the HierophantList of Rise of the Hierophant Characters and Dream of the DeadIanto's first appearance in Dream of the Dead (post 10).. Appearance Ianto retains much of his father's looks—he is blonde, tall, and well-muscled. While Caucasian, he's got quite a bit of a tan, and a winning smile. His face is spotted with freckles. While it is difficult to see, there is a long, thin scar traveling across top part of his neck, mostly hidden by his chin. It's healed well, so you wouldn't know to look for it unless you knew it was there or unless you had a good angle to spot it, but it's visible. He usually wears standard camp attire—cargo shorts, orange CBH T-shirt, and his beaded necklace. Personality Ianto is stubborn and impulsive. He is a team player, but will often make decisions and put plans into action without communicating with the actual team. As a result, it often appears like he's going off half-cocked, when in reality he's just not telling anyone his plan. He sometimes gets impatient, but is wholly concerned with looking out for people's best interests. As he takes his role as a medic seriously, he is not afraid to do anything in order to fix someone, even if it means detaining them against their will. He has almost no tact, nor subtlety. Because of all of these traits, Ianto comes off as rather silly and insignificant beyond being a medic. In reality, he is very dangerous and one of the last people you would ever, ever want to piss off. There's a reason he was given his status at camp—he earned it. Story Ianto's mother, Bernice, met Apollo at a music festival in suburban Massachusetts. When Ianto was born, Apollo informed Bernice of Camp Half-Blood and strongly advised she send him there as soon as possible. It didn't take very long--after only a few monster attack, Bernice sent her son to Camp Half-Blood at the age of 11. Ianto expressed prodigious skill with medicine, and began to train as a healer rather than a fighter. As a result, his skill developed to such a degree that at the age of 14 he was selected to accompany two other demigods (Claire and Paul) on a quest to retrieve a sword belonging to Ares, which had been stolen by a pair of mischievous makhai--war spirits. Ianto's healing abilities served his companions well on the quest, but when they managed to track down the makhai a fight erupted, and the demigods were separated. While Claire (daughter of Hermes) rushed to grab the sword while it was unguarded, Paul (son of Ares and leader of the quest) and Ianto were left to deal with the makhai. Paul could hold his own against one of them, but Ianto was no match for a war spirit. He could only distract it and dodge its vicious attacks--until he got stabbed in the shoulder. At that moment Ianto's true ability--and the source of his healing powers--revealed itself: photokinesis, the ability to control light. Ianto's power, in its raw and untrained form, obliterated the both the makhai. The three demigods collected the sword and returned to camp. For the next six months, Ianto tried to use photokinesis again, but had absolutely no success. It seemed to be a defense mechanism which only activated whenever his life was in danger, because once, during a Capture the Flag game, Ianto took an sword to the face. His helmet had protected him from most of the damage, but the flat of the blade had left him with a very serious concussion, and the poor camper who had accidentally struck Ianto found himself temporarily blinded by intense flashes of light. It wasn't until a year later that Ianto managed to successfully use his ability without being in a life-threatening situation. Just in time, too, because about two months later was the Battle of Manhattan, in which Ianto fought. He defended the Williamsburg Bridge alongside the rest of the Apollo Cabin, evacuating after Percy Jackson destroyed it (resulting in the death of Michael Yew). Later, during the climax of the battle, Ianto fought the Colchian Dragon, an immense and unsleeping serpent which originally guarded the Golden Fleece back during Jason's time. He could not kill such a powerful beast, but survived the encounter and humiliated the Colchian Dragon by hurling it into the Hudson, whereupon it became the gods of the Hudson and East Rivers' problem. The next year, when Ianto was 16, he was not present when the Second Gigantomachy began. He'd been sent on a quest with two other Apollo campers to retrieve Orpheus' lyre for his father. In the end, it turned out to have been a trap--the Colchian Dragon, which had survived the Battle of Manhattan, had stolen the lyre (with which it has a history, as the lyre was the only thing which could charm it to sleep and allowed Jason to steal the Golden Fleece) and laid a trap in the hopes Apollo would come for it. It did not expect three demigods, but was pleased to find Ianto among them, remembering their fight a year ago. The three children of Apollo fought the Colchian Dragon for two days. The Colchian Dragon wanted to kill Apollo's children while the sun was up, so he could watch, and retreated at sundown. The demigods should have given chase, but they could not afford to waste precious time for healing and regrouping. On the second day, one of Ianto's sisters sacrificed herself to wound the Colchian Dragon by firing a sonic arrow down its throat--being eaten in the process. The explosion severely wounded the monster, but did not kill it, and it was forced to retreat if it wanted to live. Ianto and his remaining sibling, Melanie, took the lyre and began to journey back to camp. In the end, only Ianto made it back to camp. He would not speak of the specifics of Melanie's fate, only explaining that she had sacrificed herself to buy him escape from an enormous horde of dracanae. He presented the lyre to his father, and was promoted to head healer at camp, since Will Solace had become the Apollo cabin's counselor. Perhaps there would have been more of a reaction to Ianto's quest, but with the imminent threat of the advancing Romans it was forgotten. Ianto was present at Camp Half-Blood when the Romans invaded. He fought in the battle and witnessed the fulfillment of the Seven's Great Prophecy. Afterward, he spent two months in New Rome working with Camp Jupiter's healers, educating them on Greek healing techniques and learning Roman ones. Once returning to camp, he took back his old position as head healer, only to step down a month later. Despite being officially retired from the position, Ianto was still regarded as a talented healer and gets many patients. At 17 years old, he spent the next two years as a healer of the Apollo cabin, and intended to be retired from questing unless his name was specifically called. Meanwhile the Colchian Dragon, his old enemy, remained alive and itching for revenge... Fatal Flaw Ianto fears getting back into the life of a demigod. Saving the world, killing monsters, all that jazz. It's a paralyzing fear born from years of quests and his encounters with the Colchian Dragon. He'd rather avoid his destiny altogether. Ablilities & Items Powers * Project healing energies. Similar to the standard healing powers of an Apollo demigod, but this type focuses more on internal injuries and rejuvenation. It's not going to close up an open wound, but will refresh the body and fix internal bleeding or broken bones. * Create barriers and force fields of light. These barriers are not permanent nor are they invulnerable--they can be shattered with enough force, and only stay up as long as Ianto is focusing on them. * Create balls of light to illuminate a dark room or to expand temporarily blind anyone in the vicinity. Ianto's most exhaustive power. * Manifest rays of "hard" light (as in light which has a solid surface and can be touched) and fire them at a target. Weapons * A simple Greek sword * A bow as a backup weapon Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Ianto is a very accomplished healer, able to mend injuries in moments (or, failing that, his knowledge of first aid can be invaluable in the field). * He became rather studious and while he's no child of Athena, he's got an accomplished knowledge of mythological lore. It mostly stops after Greek myths, though. * Being at camp for many years, he's mastered the use of a sword. Weaknesses * Ianto is unwilling to use his abilities to actively harm someone (except monsters, and even then he'll fight with them indirectly). He'd rather blind the enemy than stab them with a sword, even though blinding them exhausts him considerably more. * Ianto also sometimes works against his teammates, because he will make his own plan and execute it without telling anyone. * He's self-sacrificing in his attempts to protect others, almost suicidally so. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Music * Archery (though he's terrible at it) * Healing others. Or, more specifically, making people feel better. He likes to play therapist. Dislikes * Reptiles * Heights * Going into battle Trivia * Ianto was created by Josh on May 4th, 2015, and accepted by Sunny on May 4th, 2015. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Males Category:Apollo campers Category:Deceased Category:Plot Characters Category:Precursor Arc Characters Category:Rise of the Hierophant Characters Category:Dream of the Dead Characters Category:Protagonists